


El abejorro y el cardo

by valvalblueee



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, charles is a knight, erik is a butler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Día 7: abejorro“El cardo me gusta más que otras plantas, no por su apariencia, por supuesto.” Comenta con diversión. “Es porque tiene una especie de fidelidad con un abejorro en especial. El abejorro de cardo, le dicen, como si este pequeño bombus le perteneciera.”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Cherik Fluff Challenges





	El abejorro y el cardo

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo seguir el ritmo de este bonito reto, pero no quería quedarme atrás sin aportar al menos una pequeña historia.
> 
> Así que salió esto <3 espero les guste~

Cuando Erik entró temprano por la mañana, su joven maestro ya se encontraba despierto, sentado sobre la plateada silla de ruedas, bajo el umbral de la puerta que llevaba al mediano balcón. La brisa le revolvió la cabellera castaña y remangó un poco de su pijama. Erik se apresuró, tomando una cobija que siempre estaba disponible al pie de la enorme cama.

“Joven maestro”, el mayordomo susurró con delicadeza para evitar sorprender al señorito de la casa.

Charles giró, solo un poco, con una sonrisa suave que perturbaba la calma de Erik.

“Señor Lehnsherr, muy buenos días”. Su maestro saludó con los ánimos rejuvenecidos, como si hubiera olvidado su repentina rabieta del anterior día. “Mire usted el regalo que nuestra señorita Moira nos envía desde las tierras de América”.

Erik no se había dado cuenta del pequeño masetero que su joven maestro refugiaba entre su regazo. La extraña flor depositada en ella tenía una forma extraña, con hojas y pétalos puntiagudos, como si se trataran de enormes espinas. No se veía realmente bonita a la vista, al menos no como los delicados tulipanes que el señorito cultivaba. Sin embargo, la animosidad de Charles hizo que Erik sintiera aprecio por esa extraña planta.

“Es un cardo”, aclaró Charles. “Llegó ayer por la noche. Nuestra amable señora Brown tuvo la molestia de traerla hasta mi habitación, sin despertarme por supuesto. Por favor, no la regañes por entrar a mi habitación tan repentinamente.”

No tenía la intención de hacerlo. Dentro de la mansión, nadie se atrevería a reprender a la señora Brown, ni siquiera el mismísimo señor Xavier.

“Por favor, maestro, mantenga tibias sus piernas. La primavera todavía sigue siendo fría.” Erik cambió de tema, recordando la importancia de cubrir las piernas dormidas del señorito.

Ante la petición, Charles hizo una mueca, pero levantó tranquilamente el masetero para dejar que la manta se pusiera sobre sus piernas desabrigadas. El mayordomo fue cuidadoso, no porque pensara que Charles era frágil, sino, porque de esa manera, mantendría por más tiempo el contacto físico.

Su joven maestro no podría adivinarlo, pero Erik había despertado sentimientos románticos por él desde hace un par de años.

“¿Sabías que el cardo florece cada dos años?” Charles volvió a su conversación. Aunque, esta vez, su tono de voz se oía más lenta, como si estuviera pensando las palabras que iba a decir. Erik se puso alerta, últimamente el señorito parecía sensible a cualquier tipo de emoción.

“No sé sobre plantas, maestro. Sería satisfactorio para mi que usted alimente mi conocimiento.”

Charles ríe. Su blanca dentadura se muestra entre sus rojos labios estirados. El sonido es glorioso, Erik podría sonreír si le estuviera permitido ser más expresivo.

“En realidad no sé nada sobre flores o plantas o hiervas. El señorito Mccoy conoce más sobre eso.” Charles suspira. Su atención se dirige brevemente al cardo florecido, luego, mira hacia el horizonte, donde los árboles se mecen tranquilamente. “El cardo me gusta más que otras plantas, no por su apariencia, por supuesto.” Comenta con diversión. “Es porque tiene una especie de fidelidad con un abejorro en especial. _El abejorro de cardo_ , le dicen, como si este pequeño bombus le perteneciera.” Charles vuelve a suspirar y Erik es capaz de advertir la tensión que los hombros del señorito sufren repentinamente. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda moverse para buscar otra manta, su joven maestro se gira a verlo.

Durante el tiempo que Erik lleva trabajando para la familia Xavier, nadie se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Primero, porque era un sirviente de la mansión. Segundo, porque su apariencia infligía miedo. Así que fue abrumador cuando Charles, el heredero de la fortuna Xavier, su joven maestro, su amor prohibido; lo miraba directo a los ojos sin ninguna muestra de temor.

“Erik…” Charles susurró con familiaridad, como si no existiera una barrera social entre ellos. “Desde que me levanté, me he estado preguntando si yo podría ser como este cardo, tener mi propio abejorro para cuando florezca.”

Sutilmente, Charles toma la mano de Erik, cuidadoso e insinuante, dispuesto a retirarla por si el mayordomo muestra intenciones de querer retroceder ante el repentino tacto. No obstante, pese a la sorpresa, Erik lo sujeta más fuerte, olvidando las reglas que está rompiendo.

“Joven maestro”, dice Erik, sonriéndole por primera vez. “Creo que deberíamos entrar, la brisa se está haciendo más fuerte.”

Charles se queda en silencio por unos segundos, inspeccionando la expresión alegre de su mayordomo. Erik espera, con cierto nerviosismo, que su señorito haya comprendido que su preocupación es una confirmación de sus sentimientos por él, y, por ende, una respuesta a la declaración indirecta que le hizo.

“Sí.” Responde su joven maestro sin soltarle la mano. “Creo que necesito un poco más de calor.”

“Me ocuparé de ello.”

El masetero es dejado sobre la mesita de té, como único testigo del acercamiento íntimo y tierno, que suscita entre el mayordomo y el joven maestro, esperando con paciencia la llegada de un abejorro.


End file.
